


I Love Two Things: Space and You

by kovntag



Category: Funhaus
Genre: M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kovntag/pseuds/kovntag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence has a late-night surprise for James, who just wants to go the fuck to bed.</p>
<p>Requested by EverythingCanadian on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Two Things: Space and You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by EverythingCanadian:
> 
> "Lawrence and James fluffiness please?"
> 
> I hope this is fluffy enough for you! It was super fun to write. And a special thanks to one of my irl best friends (the-brown-hornet on tumblr) (ABBY ILY THANKS) for proofreading everything I write lmao.

Lawrence was dragging James by the hand up the hill behind their house. It was pitch black, and James did not like the mosquitoes that flew by his ear every now and again. He complained loudly and steadily, making sure his boyfriend knew of his displeasure.

"Where the fuck are we going, Larr? It's like midnight, we have to go to work tomorrow! I'm gonna fall asleep at my desk!" he whined.

"Oh, be quiet. We're almost there!" came the annoyed reply. "You're going to love it, I promise."

James grumbled further, wishing he was in the comfort of their bed. They walked a few more feet, then Lawrence plopped down onto the ground. James followed him, both men leaning back to lay in the damp grass. 

"Now that you've got me here, what the fuck are we doing?" James questioned.

"Shhh, just... look," Lawrence gestured up at the sky, dotted here and there with stars.

"I'm not seeing anyth-" James gasped quietly. "Whoa!" He pointed up at the bright streak that had just flown across the sky. "That was cool, are there gonna be any more?"

"I fucking hope so, or else those meteorologists are dirty liars," Lawrence made a small noise of excitement after this statement due to the two meteors that flew across the sky in quick succession. "I told you you'd like it," he teased the man laying next to him. 

"You're just a huge astrology nerd; you wanted an excuse to come here."

"First of all, it's astronomy, not astrology. Second of all, yes, I am a huge astronomy nerd. Third of all, I brought you out here because I love you and I wanted to show you something cool. Does that make me a bad person?" Lawrence retorted, turning his head towards James.

"No, it just makes you pretty goddamn adorable," James laughed as he was assaulted with a kiss on the cheek from the adorable boyfriend in question. "Thanks, Larr. This is really awesome." James rolled over on his side and flung his arm across Lawrence's chest, putting his chin on the older man's shoulder. He returned the kiss on the cheek, then tangled their legs together, bare feet pressing against each other. 

They laid like this for what seemed like hours, but what was only about forty five minutes. As the frequency of the meteors started to die down, Lawrence turned his head so that his nose was touching James's.

"We are totally getting a skylight above our bed," he whispered. 

"What, so any birds who fly over will be scarred for life? I don't know if I want to harm the wildlife like that. Geese don't need to see us fucking."

Lawrence snorted, but he was serious. Their anniversary was coming up, maybe he could surprise his boyfriend. But that was a thought for a later date. He turned his head back to the inky blackness that was still occasionally broken by thin, bright trails of fire. James was dozing on his shoulder, not paying any more attention to the sky. 

About a half an hour later, Lawrence was awoken out of his meteor-induced trance by small snores in his ear. He turned his head to the side again, coming face-to-face with a sleeping James. This brought a smile to Lawrence's lips; he almost never saw his boyfriend in this state. James always went to bed after him, and they woke up at the same time for work. He looked cute; face relaxed, eyes closed, lips slightly puckered from his position on Lawrence's shoulder. He could watch James sleep all night, but they had work in the morning. And so, Lawrence carefully detangled his legs from his boyfriend's and scooted out from under his chin and arm. He stood up, examined the situation, then squatted down. 

He reached for James, fitting one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders. Lift with your legs, he thought as he stood up, his heavy boyfriend laying limp in his embrace. After walking a few steps, James blinked sleepily up at Lawrence and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "...love you, Larr". Then he closed his eyes again and pressed his face into Lawrence's wide chest, promptly falling back asleep. 

The final steps into the house and to the bedroom were fairly grueling, but they reached the bed safely. Lawrence set his tired boyfriend on his side of the mattress, then got in next to him. The covers were bunched up at the end of the bed due to the swelteringly hot nights, and he didn't feel like fixing them at two in the morning. Lawrence flipped onto his stomach, threw his arm across James's stomach, and slept.

No one asked why there were bits of grass in James's hair the next day.


End file.
